What Could Have Been
by Dorkus-Minimus
Summary: 16 years can breed a lot of what if's in people's minds. Upon returning to Paris Adrien Agreste is about to learn a thing or two about what if's. To bad foxes are notoriously cryptic and this one want to keep him as far away from Marinette as possible.
1. Chapter 1

The Funny thing about the future is that it can take many different paths with twists and turns. It never quite follows the plans we make. No, Life is too messy for that. This is something one hero knows very well: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Before the miraculous was bestowed on her, fashion and family was all that mattered. Quickly her priorities changed. Save Paris, protect family and friends then become a fashion designer. Then a little black cat crept onto her balcony. At first it was an accident but it soon became a routine. Spending nights together enjoying one another's company... slowly becoming friends. Drinking hot chocolate in the winters. 'Sneaking' snacks from the bakery in the summer. Patching him up. Worrying to death about her. Spending bad days together doing whatever it took to make the other person laugh. Slowly falling for him with every moment.

None of it was expected but it was glorious. Slowly magazine spreads were switched with newspaper clippings, selfies and though the blonde model was still present in pictures of her friends. He no longer consumed her heart. Of course he would always be special, but her 'obsession' died away with her stutter. They were good friends even when he left to find himself. The black cat had already encompassed her heart. Sadly this impaired her judgment. Less than a week before Adrien was to leave the cat came, as he always did, but he was so quiet. After finally getting him to laugh the hero finally told her. The girl he loved didn't love him back.

Her pounded against her rib cage while the world stopped. How? It didn't make sense! She'd been responding ever flirt. Getting close to him in battle at every opportunity. Heck, she'd even initiated most the more 'compromising' positions they ended up in. it's times like these that she thanked her luck that they were friends on both sides. "What do you mean? From what I've seen it looks like ladybug is flirting with you?" So maybe that wasn't the right question. The moment those words were flung into the air the electricity of his eyes lost a bit of their spark. But he never looked away. Anyone could see that Paris' hero was too busy drowning to even attempt breaking their gaze. "I don't love her… at least not the way I use to. A another girl tripped her way into my heart instead."

It took everything in the brunette willpower not to break down right there. Not only did her other half not love heroic ladybug but another girl held his heart. Swallowing the tears, refusing to turn away, she smiled. "She must be something then." Something shifted. To this day no one knows quite what it was. Just that one moment both were desperately holding back tears and the next neither of them was breathing. Both so desperate to drink the other in as hands memorized the other. And so it descended until the morning's light gently bathed two bare bodies. Though a shock neither could regret it. And she never did. Not when she saw Adrien off two days later. Not when Chat hadn't visited her balcony in almost two weeks. Especially not when the two pink lines gave her the reason for her morning sickness a month later. No, she would never regret the one night with her kitty. After all, he left her a piece of him to love.


	2. Chapter 2

Life is a messy, confusing and completely unhelpful little thing but Adrien wouldn't have it any other way. Sixteen years of adventures and a misadventure or two had finally lead him home. Paris, the bustling city hardly changed in his absence. Collège Francoise Dupont stood tall with his favorites cafes and arcades the street peppered between some newer establishments, heck even Fu's shop was still there. Everything paled in comparison to the little bakery sitting serenely across the street. A bakery that had raised one of the kindest people that he ever met. One of the only places his heart would always come back to… a quick visit couldn't hurt. After all, his plane had just landed and whatever had been served was definitely not real food. The bells rippled through the air as memories of blue eyes in danced in his mind. Well, they were suppose to be in his in his mind.

Dazed by memories of nights long passed, Adrien managed to walk the familiar path to the counter. Reminiscing about all the times it felt to be part of the Dupain-Cheng family as both chat and Adrien, impatient to see the motherly smile of Sabine as she called to him just like in his memories. Life had a different idea. Instead of the motherly voice he loved, a foreign sound and a new, younger face jolted him from yesterday. A kid was standing in Sabine's spot. He was maybe fifteen and built like a beanpole with messy honey brown waves styled in an endearing fringe that rest pretty on his face. But these were easily overlooked. No, what was remarkable were his eyes. An electrifying blue, that belonged only in his dreams, entrapping a gentle ring green at the center. "Hello?"

Guess the poor thing didn't like being stared at. Adrien chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry I've been out of country for awhile and you remind me of someone. Are Tom or Sabine in?" Tilting his head a bit the teen just smiled, "Well welcome back! But, sorry, they'll be gone for the next few weeks. Mom and I are watching the shop for them" Returning the smile the former hero was about to respond as screams pierced through the air. _Looks like that hasn't changed either._ Citizens and tourists were running down the street being followed by a group of grotesque shadow troll-like things. Well that part is new. Unfortunately before he could make a break for the door the blond was dragged into the back. _Guess the kid is stronger than he looks._ In an accented french he was told to stay put and that the heroes would deal with it. "I have to stay at the front and let people in before that Zhū can get them." A familiar spark shone in those eyes but Adrien couldn't quite place where he had seen it. He agreed none the less can't exactly transform with a civilian breathing down his neck.

Five minutes later the great Chat Noir was racing along the rooftops of his city. Oh the nostalgia. All he needed was Ladybug swing on her yo yo and it would be perfect. Well that coupled with getting to see a certain princess afterward. Life must have decided that today was 'do not Adrien a break' day. Not only was there no ladybug but the trolls were very different from akumas. Getting thrown around by super-powered civilians had nothing on fighting one of those things. Finally he reached the bottom of the Eiffel tower only to be meet by another group of those pawns but this time they were surrounding something. A peacock? At least he looked like one anyway. _Must be one of the heroes the kid was talking about._ _Fu must've decided this situation needed some miraculous help._ The hero probably around the same age he and LB started at but with a bit more experienced. Okay a lot more. It was kind of terrifying how the kid whipped those ribbons around. In a way it reminded him of a little kid he met in Shanghai a while back. Seems he was doomed to either drown under waves of nostalgia or deal with life being capricious today. Shaking away thoughts of the past, Chat lept from his perch to land in the middle of it all. "How ya doin' chick?" A surprisingly slim back pressed against his, "Chat Noir? I thought you were retired." He just chuckled, "Retired? With looks this good? That'd be a real crime." He didn't get a response. In fact even the trolls had stopped before dispersing into smoke. An azure hand griped his wrist pulling him in a completely different direction. "Woah there chick. Where we goin'?" Before he could get an answer an orange blur forced their hands apart. It was a flute. Looks like Rena hadn't forgiven him for leaving.

Resigned to his fate Adrien searched the rooftops for the harsh tongued vixen. But it would appear that there was a new fox in town. Short midnight hair faded into brilliant orange tips framing her face as hard eyes stared him down. Thankfully chick was having none of it, "What happened?" The fox turned to the brunette and made her way down, "I lost her." he just raised an eyebrow, "Lost her or let her go?" Her gaze immediately hardened. Apparently this argument wasn't a new one. This being an uncomfortable situation would be an understatement but Chat had better sense than to get involved. Life must have decided to have mercy on him finally, it didn't last long. The fox turned her back to them causing the blue hero to sigh, "Hujing" she only partially turned to him to show she was listening, "You're the wit and I'm the strut." she nodded, "You're better than this." Finally turning around she just glared at him but a chat is only so patient. Clearing his throat leather hero gathered the young supers attention,"So sorry to interrupt your lover's spat" twin scoffs briefly interrupted him, "But what is going on? In case you didn't know I've been out of the loop for a while, but last time I was in Paris there weren't shadow trolls," Both teens just raised an eyebrow, "and who is this she?" Little blue was about to respond only to be cut off be a beeping sound. With a sigh he walked away, "Hujing here can fill you in. I gotta be somewhere."

Cat and Fox watched him go as the uncomfortable thickened around them. Chat looked to the fox hero only to see her walking away, "Hey wait!" a brief turn of her head was the only thing to show he had been heard as she continued on, "Chick said you were gonna fill me in!" Not one to be ignored, he vaulted and landed in front of her, "YO, Hujing was it? What's the deal with you?" That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Earthquakes raged in the fox's eyes as she finally looked at him, "SHE is the enemy, who we know almost nothing about. Just by some twist of fate she for some reason has some type of dark version of ladybugs power. And the name's Lomri to you." Chat blinked trying to process all that information, "Okay~, so she is a baddy and you have no idea what she's after?" a nod, "And your name is Lomri?" another nod, "Blue just likes to be funny." Chat blinked a few more times, "Gotcha, there anything else I should know about?" A smirk crept across the vixen's face, "Actually there is," the flute was suddenly pressed to his throat, "I see you anywhere near the Dupain-Chengs and I will make your life bloody hell." Before he could even ask what she meant Lomri was gone.

Adrien was walking down the street a million thoughts running around his head. His home had a new villain with new heroes to fight back, one of which definitely didn't like him, and something was up with Marinette's family? It was almost too much to handle. Bypassing Plagg and his Camembert, the blond grabbed his phone. There were a few messages from old friends welcoming him back or talking about how excited they were to see him at the party tomorrow. Every single one warmed his heart but Marinette's was his favorite. Call him biased but hey she did give him some of the best memories. The message itself wasn't much, just a friendly hello and something about not being a stranger but she had signed it with a smiling cat emoji! Seeing the little feline from her messages always brightened his day. At least until Plagg opened his, not so big, mouth, "Are you still staring at that text?" Leave it up to the little chaos kwami to ruin it.

It was strange. Ever since that night Plagg's attitude regarding the girl had changed. He was still the snarky little shit and Adrien loved him to death but every time something about Marinette came up he seemed sad. It was almost like he felt for the girl. Shaking off such thoughts, Adrien narrowed his eyes at the Kwami, "And if I am?" Plagg just looked at him, long and hard, before speaking again, "Just don't hurt her." _Well that was unexpected._ The blonde just stopped, "What do you mean?" Now being thousands of years old had taught Plagg a lot of thing and had given him some insufferable habits. Like now. Instead of answering the question Plagg just gave him a hard look before diving back into his pocket. Adrien didn't have time to think about it much. Someone was shouting as a hand grabbed him. It was the kid from the bakery… oh no. The brunette finally caught his breath and looked at him. "Are you all right Monsieur? You weren't in the back and I wanted to make sure those goblins didn't get you." _Huh, what a great kid_. Placing a gentle hand on those brown locks, he ruffled it up effectively silencing the rambling youth. A laugh escaped the old hero at the familiarity of it all, "I'm all right. Thanks for checking up on me." Removing his hand Adrien smiled the teen just stared confused. "I have to get to my hotel but i'll stop by the bakery soon, Okay?" still confused he just nodded slowly turning around and heading back the way he came.

Adrien watched the boy go before making his way to the hotel. Walking soon became daydreaming as the blocks disappeared under his feet. It had been far too long and Paris never lost it's whimsy. His meanderings soon landed him in the fashion district. Once upon a time it would have been littered with ads using his youthful visage to gain attention, luckily the present was a bit different. Now billboards and posters were strewn with campaigns for an up and coming house. Agreste fashion house had gained a fierce competitor a rising star by the name of Minou. The name was quite cute and in no way conveyed the force that was behind it. He expected nothing less from his princess. Despite having to put off college for a year she made her dream come true. Pride swelled in his chest at all she had accomplished and hope bloomed under the idea that maybe Adrien could be part of that dream at well. Dreams of a future with his midnight haired princess slammed to a halt as a door hit smashed into his former model face. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going and…" the poor girl was ranting and while he felt horrible damage control was a must. After a quick check that his nose was indeed not broken he turned to address the girl. She wasn't ranting anymore thankfully as there was another voice calming her down.

All the pretty blonde could do was stand there. He knew that voice. It haunted his dreams and comforted him in his loneliness. Skype did not do her justice. Her midnight pigtails replaced by an equally mature but adorable pixie cut framing her face that no longer held the roundness of childhood, instead soft lines hide the sharpness of woman that would kill for those she loved. She had filled out greatly but he wasn't able to admire her figure for long. "Monsieur? Do I need to escort you inside?" Her eyes were so blue Adrien felt like he was drowning in the sky. Her lips were mesmerizing painted in red and they were moving… _oh shit_! Pink blossomed, "Sorry you were saying?" Those red devils rose into smirk short circuiting his brain. "Monsieur Agreste, sixteen years and you already forget us little people, how dare." While portions of his brain were rebooting Adrien caught the teasing in her tone and ran with it, "Oh Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng I would never forget you," he grabbed her hand, "I was just so lost in your beauty I couldn't be bothered to listen." The street filled with their laughter as they hugged. "Oh I missed you!" She smiled into his shoulder. Nothing beat Marinette's crushing hugs but it was over to soon. "You need to tell me everything!" She all but dragged him into the quaint boutique.

Almost immediately he had been swept up by her talking, laughing and falling in love all over again. They parted ways with a smile on her lips. Lips Adrien desperately wanted to kiss. Images of those little devils colliding with his rather under dressed lips filled his mind as he wandered to the hotel. Half present and misty-eyed he checked in barely making it up to his room and flopping on the bed immediately. Giggles poured into the space as he thought about the afternoon. "Yeesh, what are you a schoolgirl?" Plagg hovered before him with some cheese, "Plagg this afternoon was wonderful." The Kwami just rolled his eyes as the blonde hugged a pillow, "Yeah yeah whatever. You were gonna see her tomorrow anyway." His chosen bolted up, "I need to see her." Plagg didn't get to voice his confusion, "I know I saw her like twenty minutes ago but I need to see her… Chat needs to see her." He sighed, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Adrien looked at him, "No but I need to do it. Chat's the one that left with explanation. Besides I'm sure the news is all over the fact I'm back in Paris." Despair filled the cracks until Plagg couldn't take it anymore. "All right." With a grateful smile from his chosen and a quick text asking for Marinette's address Chat Noir was soaring over the rooftops of his hometown for the second time that day. The Eiffel tower watched over him as he trekked to the home of the girl, no she wasn't a girl anymore, of the woman he loved. Ready to face the consequences of a boy's mistake like a man. Boots hit the floor of a little balcony garden only a tad more impressive than the one from their youth but filled with just as much, maybe even more, love. Before he could even gather the nerve to knock the glass doors swung open revealing the women of her dreams. "Hey Princess.

 **Some quick notes~**

 **Zhū is Mandarin for "pig"**

 **Hujing is an older Chinese term for "exquisite fox"**

 **Lomri is Hindi for "fox" or "vixen"**


	3. Chapter 3

If chat thought Marinette looked beautiful before now she was positively ethereal. Light forming a halo across her midnight tresses while the breeze played with the straps her night shirt. Green shorts peaked below the hem barely allowing Chat to see the little black cats adorning it. _She still wears my colors…_ His heart pounded in his chest as the intimacy of the situation dawned on him. "See something you like?" pulled from his ogling he met her eyes and that little smirk! Those lips were even more deadly when paired with an adorable messy bun and it just wasn't fair! _Well two can play that game._ "Why yes I do. I see that in my absence my little princess has become quite the queen." Drawing closer with each word like a moth to a flame and he's been in the dark for far too long. Caging her between the door and himself, "How could I not like it?" _THIS IS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_ Mind going into overdrive as to why this was happening or even excuse of some kind, a squeezing of his torso brought everything to a halt. She was hugging him. After leaving for so long and the way he did she was hugging him. It was too good to be true. "I missed you kitty." His world crumbled with those words, how could he have left her. Returning the hug "I missed you too princess."

Too soon the hug came to end as Marinette slowly backed away, bottom lip adorably captured between her teeth, "Wait here okay?" Dumbly he nodded as the light chased her through the doors. To try and calm his racing heart, coupled with genuine curiosity, Chat decided to tour the little garden. Mari's green thumb knew no bounds. Plants from all over found their way into her tender care with each one more beautiful and eye catching than the last. That is until some interestingly placed cattails caught the blonde's eye. It was amazing. She had, somehow, managed to create a marsh-like habitat for them. "You know, in flower speak cattails mean peace and prosperity." He turned from the display to find the petite designer holding out two mugs with a blanket draped over her arm. Smiling she set the cups down and laid the blanket out, "Care to stay awhile?"

It was just like when they were teenagers… like he had never left. Everything just fit together so perfectly and it hurt. How did he leave this? What in the world convinced his heart that he could live without her laugh? That he could just forget the best night of his life if he ran far enough? His heart really needed to rethink things. Here she was. A young woman well on her way to fulfill her dreams, laughing with him like they were teenagers. Her midnight locks the envy of the hour, freckled shoulders the brighter than any moon and blue eyes that could drown the ocean. Dang it! He was falling in love with her all over again… and he was strangely okay with that. Time passed but the conversation never died, sixteen years left a lot of room for catch-up after all. Marinette had brought all his favorite snacks and it left him with a few questions. "Princess?" a hum, "Why do you have all my favorites?" her sky locked him in place as mirth and something darker danced, "I always have them." turning to the sky she laughed a bit, "After all feed a stray and he'll keep coming back… right?" Tears drifted down her cheeks, "Gotta keep my kitty feed after all." he was stunned. She waited for him? He left her but she waited? Keeping his favorites on standby for when he'd come back. Now he really needed to have a word with his heart but that was later. Water fell down her face like rain. Each drop a bullet to the chest as pulled her too him mumbling apologies into hair.

Nothing quelled the pain in his chest. No matter the number of apologies that spilled from his lips, it wasn't enough. Plagg was merciful, retreating to the farthest recesses of their link as his kitten tried to work things out. The tables turned rather quickly. Clutching her like a lifeline, Marinette began to hum a silly little lullaby they had made and saved for the worst of days. She wiped his tears away while smiling through her own. "I love you." Chat swears he heard the world around them shatter as those words passed her lips. "I don't know when it happened," her thumb caressed his face gathering a few strays, "but I never stopped." Delicate hands cupped his face, "So please don't cry." Tears continued to fall but chat was too shocked to care or respond. Marinette's eyes glazed over, "I meant to tell you that night," a giggle "but I got a tangled up in something." Humor played across her features. Chat just turned red, really red. Attempting to swallow down the lump his throat he tried to speak. Life wasn't done with him though. "I was going to try again the night after…" she looked at him, "So Chat Noir, I love you." Her smile put the moon to shame stopping his heart for the hundredth time that night. "Mari," her finger pressed against his lips silencing him. "I've made peace Chat." She gathered everything heading for the door, "Don't be a stranger okay?" And she was gone.

Chat laid on the balcony for who knows how long. Just thinking about the past 24 hours. Focusing on the girl's he loved confession. She loved no loves him… and he left her. Nothing made sense in his brain. His ring beeped, a reminder that Plagg doesn't want to stay in the ring longer than necessary. Sighing he made his way back to the hotel oblivious to the little vixen watching him go. A growl escaped the little kwami as violet eyes chased the cat across the roofs. "Trixx? Come inside I need help with my blog." Reluctantly the little god returned to the apartment.

Light gently crept through the open window as Plagg's snores echoed through the suite as muddled thoughts danced around Adrien's head. Now that he knew how she felt everything was so obvious. All the kind gestures, staying up at all hours, that night so many years ago… she laughed at his puns! Gosh he felt like such an idiot. The most amazing girl, _Woman, she's a woman now._ The most amazing woman he had ever known had loved him, actually loved him. "Kid stop trying to burn a hole in the ceiling. It won't work." The whining of his Kwami brought the blonde back to himself but he wouldn't let the little devil bring his mood down. A smile planted itself on his face as a love-struck sigh put every teenage girl to shame. Plagg just rolled his eyes, "I know where this is going and I want none of it!" Unfortunately, his attempts to turn over and go back to bed were thwarted as his chosen decided to dance with him around the little room. Why? No one really knows for sure. Something about Adrien being a princess? Anyway, Adrien danced around the room with the little grump of a kwami humming to himself with a big dopey grin. "You're not gonna put me down until I ask, are you?" The blonde just continued to hum, "Fine!" Plagg crossed his arms not at all caring why his chosen was acting like an idiot but resigned to his fate, "What's got you all gross today?"

Adrien somehow managed to smile even bigger and danced with the cat even more, "Oh nothing much." Plagg shot him an annoyed look, "I just found out that the most amazing girl in all of France loves me!" He fell back on the bed releasing the little being allowing him to hover above as the blonde cuddled a pillow like a school girl. "She actually loves me… she loved me even while I was gone." Adrien didn't know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't silence. Maybe a ' _you're an idiot_ ' or ' _not this again!_ ' It just hung there, suffocating him until he finally turned to the Kwami. The silence was unexpected, but the heaviness of Plagg's gaze was like an electric shock. "Plagg? What's wrong?" Adrien watched as his friend set himself down on a pillow looking away from him. He was about to ask again but Plagg beat him too it, "Just, don't hurt her."

Taken aback Adrien didn't know how to respond at first then he remembered last night. "Plagg what do you mean?" the little guy didn't turn but his ears started to lay flat. "You knew?" Anger and hurt stormed in his chest blinding him to action. Wrapping his hand around the Kwami, Adrien brought him to his face, "You little shit! Why didn't you tell me!"

The room went cold, something dark igniting in his eyes, "And if I had!" Fear gripped the blonde. This wasn't his annoying little friend, "Would you have stayed?" this was something ancient, "Would you have told her the same thing?" something ancient and angry. Darkness crept through the room extinguishing the morning rays. "You were the one who loved her," Lights shook before turning off, "but I was there for her!" The room was shaking, furniture toppling, Adrien lost his grip falling back on the bed and then it just stopped. He watched as the shadows retreated allowing the morning to shine again retreating. Plagg, who barely gave any human being a second thought, was crying. Perched on a fallen pillow his little shoulders shaking as the darkness crawled back to him. "Do you have any idea how much she loves you?" The little cat turned, "I know you follow your heart kid but how could you do that to her?" Adrien's eyes widened, each question piercing his very being. "I didn't tell you because I thought it was pretty damn obvious that she loved you." Striking the final blow, he spoke, "The heart is fickle kid. Did you even think about her while we were gone?"

Everything in him shattered, questions circling him like noose, their weight crushing him in uncertainty. Last night was something he had dreamed about for years. How dare that little shit accuses him of such a thing! "Of course, I thought about her!" He hefted himself off the bed, "Last night was a dream come true!" facing Plagg's dejected form his anger rose, "I've think of her every second of every day for the past sixteen years! She's my moon! She's my princes! She my…" The little cat's growing glare halted his exhalations. With a sigh Adrien turned away, fingers running through his distressed hair. "I swear I love her Plagg. I really do." Plagg just blinked at him, "Well you have a really shitty way of showing it."

An hour had passed since their argument as Adrien just sat in the uncomfortable desk chair every hotel seems to have, head in his hands rethinking everything. Plagg's voice echoed within the chamber of his memories planting questions where certainty lied… supposedly. Maybe Plagg was right… maybe he really didn't… "Let's get some food." The fog cleared from his mind as a comforting weight settled on his head. "I'm hungry" With a small smile, shaking free of the chains of uncertainty Adrien headed for the door and out onto the crowded Parisians morning.

Despite the dark air of a few moments ago Adrien found himself positively grinning as he mindlessly wandered to his favorite place in the whole world. Too bad he never got there. With every step the pent-up tension was released and the argument was all but forgotten. In this relaxed state, the blonde completely forgot that this was Paris and there is no rest in the city of lights. Before he could even realize something was wrong something wrapped around his torso pulling him back just as a large fist crushed the pavement of where he'd been standing.

"Well that was close." He turned to face the peacock hero, "are you all right?" Adrien tried to answer but the troll had different ideas.

The fist grew tired of waiting and decided that simply grabbing the abused man would be better. All the air was forced out his lungs as the shadow like creature waved him about as it lumbered down the street to who knows where. Thankfully the little peacock was just as good a fighter as the cat if not better. Ribbons tied around the wrist of Adrien's captive as a brilliant blue boot connected with its face. The hand opened but before the very thought of falling could form he was whisked away by the young hero. Now don't get him wrong, there were many times in his youth where ladybug, and Marinette a time or two, got to carry him like a blushing bride without so much as a hint of embarrassment on his part. But this was different, a grown man of thirty-five was being carted off by some young hero of maybe 15. Oh, yes there was a lot more humiliation this time around.

The mortification must have clogged his ears because at some point chick had set him down and was apparently trying to talk to him. "Sorry, say that again?" the hero's blue mask rose in an imitation of an eyebrow, "Okay, I was just asking if you're all right." At that point, his face probably looked worse than tomato, "I'm fine!" His squeak of an answer caused the boy to wince, "You sure M. Agreste?" Adrien was about to try and answer again but a thought occurred, "How do you know my name?" Chick was trickier than most gave him credit for, "Let's just say I know some things." With a wink, he was nothing but a streak of blue racing over rooftops into the fray.

A minute had passed since little blue disappeared from view before Chat Noir followed the same path doing an impressive barrel roll into the fray. Chick gave him an acknowledging nod while taking down what looked to be his fourth troll. Minutes passed as the heroes fought. Just as the last monster faded away the fox joined them. The partners talked for a bit as chick made sure Lomri knew he wasn't mad at that she couldn't make it. Chat smiled at the scene before him reminiscing about similar moments between him and ladybug. _Now there's a thought._ When the two returned little miss was rather obvious in her scrutiny but he hardly noticed, "Hey kittens you wouldn't happen to know what happened to my old team would you?" Caught off guard the two just blinked at the question, "I mean it's kinds obvious what happened to foxy and me but…" realization dawned on the little chick first, "You wanna know what happened to LB and queen bee." Chat just nodded and waited for them to have their silent conversation until blue seemed to win, something that he guessed happened a lot. "We can't tell you everything cause that's not our place…" he could feel his ears drop at that, "But both are active."

The joy on his face must've been too much because Lomri stepped up then, "Just don't scare away our mentors you old cat." And with that she was off leaving the two alone again, "Sorry about her. Honestly, it's okay Ladybug already knows your back and couldn't be happier." A ghostly familiar smile painted his face as the little bird flew from the scene. "Welp, guess I'm not going to the bakery today."

Hours passed and soon the night hour was upon Paris once again, not that anyone could tell. It isn't called the 'city of lights' for nothing. Once again Adrien was on the beat walking down memory lane on his way to the welcome home party Nino had demanded by thrown for him at another old hangout. A quaint little bar that allowed Nino to DJ during terminale. Ah there were so many memories that floated through his mind of that little pub alone most of them requiring Adrien to restrain himself on nights Marinette looked especially ravishing.

 _You know what they say about the devil…_ Marinette was waiting for him right out front and, poor boy, he just could not catch a break. As wonderful as her pajamas had been, her party ensemble was absolutely killer. A simply elegant sleeveless cocktail dress, a brilliant royal blue danced across her shoulders as it faded into an inky midnight just above her knees. His heart caught in his throat as a simple silver chain cradled a bell in the hollow of her neck. _She still has it_. Before his brain could berate him for leaving her a large mass tackled him. "Bro! you back!" Adrien smiled while the girls just chuckled, "I see know but am I getting a turn or are you just gonna cuddle with him all night?" Marinette's giggles were like music in amidst the loving banter, "But babe!" Nino's inner drama queen had risen, "He's my bro! Back from War!" "I didn't go to-" A calloused finger cut him off, "Don't ruin the moment." Adrien crossed his eyes sending everyone into a fit, "Move over Bromance man. Mom and baby coming through?"

Alya was a vision. While Marinette had taken the opportunity to dress up the feisty girl was much more casual. Her baby bump just showed through her green blouse, while her jeans were just ripped enough to be stylish when paired with converse. She managed to get Nino off of him just long enough to give him a hug and welcome him home. Mari smiled at it all forcing a blush to his face. "Bumble got caught in something so she'll be by later." Adrien just smiled, too caught up in drinking her in to really wonder who this 'bumble' was.

This has to be one of the best night of his life. Even after being away for so long it was like nothing had changed. He bantered with Alya, his and Nino's bromance was stronger than ever and Marinette was enrapturing them with tales of her adventures in Shanghai. Their little booth was like a ray of sunshine and laughter in the dim pub which set alight something in Adrien as well. But life is a bitch and it liked to punch Adrien in the face every so often, quite often actually.

Through the laughter and bad jokes, a splash of blonde caught his eye. In no less than ten seconds the once famous model was cowering under their table to hide from his former friend. _What is she doing here?!_ Nino just shrugged while Alya peered down at him curiously. Before he could even think about sneaking out through the men's bathroom window his princess' sweet voice had sentenced him to an awkward situation. "OH bee! What are you doing here?" well that picked his curiosity, not only did Marinette callout to her former bully but had a nickname for her? The curious cat popped right back up startling everyone at the table only for his former childhood friend giving him the stink eye. Yeah, you heard right, him and Chloe could barely even be called acquaintances anymore he left on a really bad note.

The blonde ignored him to completely focus on Marinette, "Oh just leaving one of the most sexist pigs I've ever had the displeasure to entertain." All three women winced at that, "yeah it was pretty bad." Alya smirked and crossed her arms, "Dump or drop?" Chloe just narrowed her eyes with a smirk that could give the cat a run for his money, "Both." Everyone, besides a confused former model, gave a quick inhale, "That bad?" She just nodded, "That bad." Before Adrien could ask what Alya meant Marinette spoke up, "Well would you like to join us?" Chloe smiled a look of love, _Wait what,_ on her face she shook her head. "I kinda just want to go home and cuddle with my little bugs." Marinette smiled and let her go.

Adrien was beyond confused at this point and it must have showed because Nino finally spoke, "About two months after you left Mari helped Chloe from a really ruff situation and they became friends because of it." He must have stilled looked confused because Alya spoke next, "Only Mari knows what happened but she's really grown and changed. I mean she's still a bitch but a lovable bitch." The blonde processed this but one thing still nagged him, "What did she mean by 'her little bugs'?" Marinette giggled an answer, "Ah, those would be her kids." A shock turned his brain to mush and causing loud laughter from the other three. "Yeah she kinda went on an adopting spree after Tom was born." A potato skin hit Nino's cheek, "He's name is Qiang. I don't care what he says, I pushed that little turd out of my vigina he can sure as heck go by the name I gave him."

To say Adrien's world shattered in the moment would be an understatement. Marinette, the girl he loved and who just last night admitted to loving him had a son. His heart hurt and bitterness was slowly creeping in, "You have a son?" Everyone turned to him, probably taken back by the coldness in his tone. Alya and Nino shared a look before she spoke, "Of course she does. She literally talks about him non-stop." Nino picked up after her, "In fact little tom is what got Chloe on her adoption kick." Adrien's eyes never left Mari's, "How's your husband?" That was the stupidest thing he had ever done. His princess looked at him with ice in her eyes and a challenge on her tongue, "I'm not married Agreste." Yep, definitely stupid, "I only saw Qiang's for the first time since he was conceived last night." Nino and Alya quickly turned to her, "That mange cat what?!"

That was the tipping point. All the anger left as disbelief clogged his throat. "I love his father but I couldn't just wait for him to come back." Marinette got up at left as three words racked his brain; _I'm a father_.


	4. Chapter 4

Who knew 15 minutes could feel like a lifetime. Each second was like a death sentence. It had been fifteen minutes since Marinette left for the bathroom. A measly quarter of an hour and he had lost her. Alya was going on about the man who had left Mari... a man that could be him. That he both did and did not want to be him. Thankfully, a harsh tapping on his chest forced him to look down. Plagg, looking serious for once, was actually helping. With a lackluster and rather sad excuse, the blonde made his way to the bathroom. The dim lighting, foul smells, and cramped spacing were a comfort and a curse. After making sure everything was secure the little deity faced his chosen. Former model, Adrien Agreste was hyperventilating and gripping a dirty sink like his life depended on it. If you asked him it did.

Plagg just stared at the sad shell of his chosen. Yeah, he was upset with the boy for leaving their Princess without a real goodbye, but he was still his kitten. "All right kid calm down." Frantic eyes turned to him as his boy's gasps echoed off the walls. "HOW! Mari has a kid but she said she loved me and oh my God Plagg! What if he's mine! I- I left her all- all alone t-to deal with it and- "Now that's enough!" Plagg cut him off before the poor kid gave himself an aneurysm. After helping Adrien to breathe again the little cat spoke up, "Kid, you don't know. And you'll never know if you let her go." Adrien just stared at him, "Now go out there and apologize to Princess." The little cat looked at the ground, feeling the weight of what would happen next, "I think you really hurt her."

With a final breath, Adrien opened the door and returned to the table where he promptly ran into one raven haired beauty. As a kind of ode to their college days, he caught her in his arms and promptly drowning in the joyful blue of her eyes. The airy sound of giggles returned him back to planet earth as he placed her feet on the floor. It hit him then, he would always love her but he needed to know. As words and ideas of how to approach the topic wrestled in his mind, she whispered. "I'm sorry Adrien." Everything in his mind crashed as he looked to her. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, "I shouldn't have exploded like that."

For the first time in years, his thoughts were silent as she continued. "Alya gets really worked up about it, and I thought you knew! I'm so sorry but I..." raw emotion drowned the blue in her eyes breaking his heart. After all, no one could ever look at him like that. "Don't worry about it, Mari." The sorrow in his voice rattled him, "I was out of line." A delicate hand was on his chest as the most beautiful smile he had ever seen as Adrien appeared on her face, "No, you were just looking out for me." She looked back to the table, "You all are. It just a misunderstanding." Now that caught his attention. Did that mean… "After all I never told him." Even drowning in tears her smile anchored him. Adrien hugged her even more fiercely "Oh Mari," before he could even begin to think of how to comfort her the ever-obnoxious text tone interrupted them. Bashfully she turned to see what the message said. Chuckling she turned back to him showing him the photo on her screen. "My little Chú and his girlfriend seem to have gotten into a bit of trouble." Adrien couldn't help but laugh, in the photo a poor young woman with honey eyes and tawny skin was, somehow covered in feathers and sporting my interesting magenta spots in her hair. The blond just smiled at her, "looks like you'll need a hand with that. Mind if I join you?" Dramatically she bowed, "It would be an honor Monsieur."

Light hearted with a chuckle in their throats they left the little pub making way to a little bakery in the 21st admonishment. The laughter never died with these old friends as they reminisced of days gone and the strangest Akuma attacks. "Hey Mari," she hummed. "What do you know about those shadow things?" Light bled from the lights surrounding them, a steal in her bluebell eyes chased away her smile piercing the night. "Black widow. A being who believes that she is the proper denizen of creation." She turned to him, "But everything she creates is so… twisted and ladybug can't stop her."

Silence echoed through the rest of the trip until they made it back to her childhood home. Despite the weight of their earlier topic, she chuckled at his obvious confusion, "My boy has been watching the bakery while my parents are visiting family in Shanghai. He's great for business." She gave a little wink and lead them inside.

Chaos, absolute chaos greeted them on the other side of the door. Strange concoctions spilled out of various containers on the counter, floor and somehow the ceiling with a very put-out young lady sitting on the counter while a young man, unhelpfully, prodded and the hardening sludge in her hair. The girl groaned and alerted her friend to their presence. Before Adrien could even give himself a pep talk about how he was going to win over this Chú he was paralyzed. Electrifying blues with a ring of green stopped him in place. "Oh! You're the customer from the other day." The blonde just nodded and shook this boys hand. After a few awkward moments, he finally released the boy's hand, "Yeah. Turns out I'm an old friend of your mom's. Names Adrien." Qiang just smiled as a few hairs fell on his face, "Oh don't worry, I definitely know who you are." With a wink Marinette lightly smacked him on the shoulder saying something about not embarrassing his mother and just doting on him. He only ever responded with a wicked grin and a kiss to her cheek.

"Can you believe them?" The sudden English caught him off guard as he looked to the girl. Now that he wasn't looking at a photo he could tell that she was obviously of Indian descent but her accent was definitely British. His English was rusty so it took him a while to respond, "I can. Mari use to act like that back when I needed to be handled." Laughing as he trailed off he didn't notice the honey or violet eyes watching him. "All right!" Adrien and the girl jumped as Marinette turned back to them, her boy still silently chuckling as he towered behind her. "Let's get Aditi and the bakery all cleaned up." A chorus of groans answered her but soon enough everything was all cleaned. Thankfully Aditi got to keep her hair which was in a stylish bob when not covered in various goops.

Gradually the night came to a close as Adrien escorted his princess and Aditi back to her apartment, turns out the girl was part of an exchange program Qiang's school was doing. After he dropped the girls off the weight of the night's revelations began to crush him. As the hotel room closed behind him Plagg came out and faced him. He had that look again. That of something ancient and powerful but now Adrien had an idea of what that truly meant. "Kid," He flinched at his kwami's voice. There was nothing left to say the underlying tone of the horrible things that the denizen of destruction would do to him if Mari got hurt but also asked a question. Running a hand through his hair and with a deep breath, he answered. "Is it wrong?" Plagg tilted his head as Adrien met his eyes, "Is it wrong I want him to be mine?" With that, the two made an agreement and moments later chat noir was prowling the rooftops in the direction of a certain bakery.

Despite the late hour, a figure was standing on the little balcony that got them all in this mess and set the cat on alert. Cautiously he approached, that is until the figure called out to him. "It's about time you showed up 大师猫." To say he was surprised would be an understatement as his yowl got quite a few shoes thrown at him. Rubbing his jaw, where a rather heavy boot caught him, Chat landed on the balcony only to meet little blue… now that he thought about it, he never did get chick's name. "Well fancy meeting you here…" The young hero gave him a mischievous smirk, "You have no idea who I am, do you?" Chat blushed a bit and held out his hand, "Chat Noir, former partner of Ladybug and hero of Paris." Blue took his hand, "Monsieur Luán, current hero of Paris and son on Ladybug."


End file.
